1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing methods, printing apparatuses, and head units.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as one example of printing apparatuses that eject droplets of liquid. Inkjet printers form dots on paper by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles, thereby printing print images that are made of many dots on the paper.
In the head unit for ejecting ink droplets, a drive element such as a piezo element or a heater is provided for each nozzle in order to effect the ejection of an ink droplet from the nozzle. The head unit is also provided with a head controller for controlling the driving of the drive elements (see JP-A-9-11457).
There is a demand for printing in which the number of gradations is changed for each color of ink. For example, there is a demand for printing in which cyan and magenta are printed in six gradations, but in which yellow is printed in four gradations.
In such a case, there is the problem that it is costly to provide head controllers with different structures for each color.